


More Than Ever

by iPrayToCastiel



Series: I'm Ready, Are You? [2]
Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Part 2 guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrayToCastiel/pseuds/iPrayToCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 to I'm Ready, Are You? with a surprise lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Ever

“I’ve never been more ready for something in my entire life.”

10 Months Later...

“Doll, baby, you did it. You just have to do it one more time alright?” Bucky cooed to you as you gripped his hand in the hospital room. The doctor cleaned up your baby boy, and handed him to Bucky. “He’s beautiful, baby. Come on, now, don’t you want to meet you baby girl too? I know you can do this.”

After your talk with Bucky 10 months ago, you had discussed a plan and started trying for a baby. About a month in, you realized you were finally pregnant after you were late. 

You knew Bucky would be so happy, you just didn’t know how you were gonna tell him. Lucky, there’s this neat little thing called pinterest. After some searching, you found the best thing. 

Bucky had gotten home early that night from a mission so you asked him to help you make spaghetti for dinner. You had asked him to get the ingredients, hoping he would actually notice you’re surprised. You watched as he grabbed the jar of Prego and pause as he inspected it. On the top of the jar was a taped piece of paper that had “we’re” written on it. That was the first time you saw him cry during this. 

You couldn’t wait to have a little bundle of your own. What you were not prepared for was finding out you were gonna have two bundles. Twins. You were already crying just seeing the heartbeats, but when Bucky heard the doctor say twins, he lost it. He made you promise not to tell Steve.

After more excruciating pain, you were soon holding your own little baby girl and Bucky was holding your boy, whose little hand was wrapped tightly around Bucky’s index. “He’s so strong. A little fighter,” he chuckled with tears in his eyes. 

“Buck, baby, let’s call him Steven, and this little angel Sarah,” you cooed to the little girl in your arms. Bucky stared at you with wide excited eyes. “Really?” he asked in bewilderment, handing you your son, and him taking his daughter.

“Yeah, hun, Steven James Barnes, and Sarah Elise Barnes,” you said. Bucky was right. He was strong. You heard Bucky sniffle with you. You laughed watching your big strong husband go so weak at your daughter’s eyes staring at him. 

“That’s perfect, doll. They’re perfect,” he whispered. 

After a day of monitoring, you were allowed to go home with your two babies. You two had gotten a large apartment close to the tower when you found out you were having twins. 

Bucky opened the door for you while he carried Sarah, waddled in, while you carried Steven. You laughed when you looked at your place. It was left in a mess as you rushed out the door. (Bucky was kinda freaking out.) You walked to the twins room happy to just have them home. They’re room was painted a light grey in order to stay gender neutral. You set the carriers on the floor while you ran to go get the diaper bag. 

You stopped at the door frame coming back into the room. Bucky was sitting on the floor between the carriers, rocking them back and forth, speaking softly to them. 

“You, princess, are gonna be the most protected little girl in New York. You’re uncles and aunts are all heroes. Even your mommy and daddy. Nobody’s gonna touch my baby girl. And you, little guy, are gonna be the strongest baby boy. Even Uncle Bruce won’t be able to stand a chance against you and your chubby cheeks,” he cooed to your little ones. You smiled at how good of a father he was already. 

You walked over and sat next to him, resting your head on his shoulder and your hand on his leg. 

“I love you, you know that?” you said in a whisper. 

“I love you too, baby. You’re amazing,” he said in the same hushed tone. 

You both sat in silence just admiring you’re new world. Bucky sighed suddenly. 

“God, I hope we don’t screw them up,” he chuckled. “I’ve been waiting for so long.”

“Well, hun,” you said, cupping his cheek and smiling. “I’m ready to do this. Are you?” He laughed, pressing his forehead to yours. 

“More than ever.”


End file.
